pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
AG040: Watt's with Wattson?
is the 40th and final episode of Pokémon: Advanced. Synopsis The time has come, once again. Ash was super psyched to have another Gym Battle. This time, it was with the elderly, yet hilarious, Wattson. The battle was short as Ash's Pikachu took out Wattson's entire team with just one hit each. Devastated, Wattson gave Ash the Dynamo Badge. Will Wattson recover from this, and what has happened to Pikachu? Episode Plot The heroes have arrived to Mauville City, where Ash is going to battle for his third badge. Ash is psyched, while his friends support him, knowing this will be a great battle. As Ash opens the door, it crashes down, but it turns into a vertical lift, leading them into the Gym itself. Max feels like he is on an amusement park. The Gym Leader has turned the power on, making him amused how the heroes are riding the lift, even if his assistant does not. The Gym Leader claims this is his way of greeting the challengers and makes him feel as if he was on the ride itself, but his assistant claims he's overreacting a bit. The heroes cross the water and encounter a mechanical Raikou. However, Ash orders Pikachu to use Thunderbolt, which collides with the mechanical Raikou's electricity. Pikachu uses Iron Tail on Raikou, who explodes. Pikachu, despite being caught by the blast, is feeling okay. The Gym Leader exits the room, laughing, since he did not imagine his mechanical Raikou to be destroyed. The Gym Leader, Wattson, and his assistant, Watt, introduce themselves. Ash demands a battle, to which Wattson agrees, since he has not seen a challenger with that much enthusiasm in some time. Team Rocket has arrived to an abandoned power plant, surprised it is left intact. They go in, wanting to make it as the Team Rocket's Secret Base in Hoenn. As they enter, they quickly leave, as many Voltorb, Magnemite and Magneton live inside. Jessie and James find it impossible to fight them and they walk away, but Meowth persuades them their boss would like to have them for electricity his devices need, as well as having a base in Hoenn. Wattson reveals he will use his Voltorb, Magnemite and Magneton against Ash since he has been battling with them for years, but Brock is surprised Wattson would admit which Pokémon he'd use. Pikachu goes first to battle, so Wattson uses Magnemite. Magnemite attacks with Swift, but Pikachu dodges. Wattson warns his Pokémon are resistant to Electric-type attacks. Pikachu attacks with Thunderbolt, defeating Magnemite in an instant, which surprises everyone but Ash. Wattson laughs and sends Voltorb, who uses Screech, but Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, defeating it. This surprises Wattson, since Pikachu managed to defeat his Pokémon with one attack - again. Magneton uses Zap Cannon, so Pikachu counterattacks with Thunder, defeating Magneton and amazing the audience. Wattson gives Ash the Dynamo badge and goes away. Watt tries to speak with Wattson, but Ash notices that Pikachu is having a fever. Wattson gives Joy the Pokémon to heal them. He promises Watt will come and take his Pokémon and leaves with a suitcase, worrying Nurse Joy, since Wattson is usually laughing. The heroes arrive with Pikachu, as it is sick. At the power plant, Wattson is sitting and is troubled, as he lost his battle to Pikachu very easily, considering this as the end of his career. Suddenly, he notices that an Electrike has approached him. Seeing it is quite friendly Wattson gives Electrike some food, who likes it, a lot. At the Pokémon Center, Joy notices Pikachu has more electricity than normal. Ash recalls that it fought the mechanical Raikou, which must have overcharged Pikachu up. Joy warns such power could hurt Pikachu, who can release a lot of electricity at once. Brock sees it is what made Pikachu quite powerful to defeat Wattson's Pokémon with one hit. Pikachu recovers and jumps to Ash, who apologizes for not sensing this trouble sooner. Wattson's assistant arrives with a note Wattson has abandoned his career as a Gym Leader. The heroes explain Watt Pikachu was overcharged, which allowed it to defeat all of Wattson's Pokémon in one hit. Nurse Joy thinks he might be on his favorite spot at the abandoned power plant, so everyone goes there to tell him the truth. Meanwhile, Wattson befriends an Electrike, wondering if it can do any attacks. Electrike shows it can use Thunder Wave, though Wattson recalls his Magnemite struggled to master the attack. Suddenly, Wattson spots a machine with Team Rocket heading to the power plant. They capture the electric Pokémon, who use electricity, but with no effort, since the cage is electric-proof. The heroes arrive to Wattson to explain the truth, though Team Rocket captures Pikachu and Electrike. Team Rocket releases a net to keep everyone from attacking while they go off. Ash swears to get Team Rocket for this, but Wattson has an idea. Suddenly, the mechanical Raikou intercepts Team Rocket, stopping them. Meowth claims the machine is electric-proof, but Jessie and James worry if Raikou may be even too strong for this machine. Brock sends Forretress, who uses Rapid Spin, with May sending Torchic to use Ember on Team Rocket's machine. Wattson has the mecha Raikou intimidate Team Rocket; Watt reminds him he was to throw the machine away, but Wattson points out it can still be used. Pikachu uses Iron Tail, while Electrike bites off the bars. Having their doubts about Raikou, who is still standing there, James sends Cacnea to use Pin Missile, while Jessie sends Seviper to use Poison Tail on the Raikou. As they attack, the machine collapses, revealing it to be fake. Pikachu and Electrike destroy the cage, setting everyone free, since Meowth points out the cage was not protected against those attacks. Seviper uses Poison Tail and Cacnea uses Pin Missile, but Pikachu dodges both attacks. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and Quick Attack, knocking both Pokémon out. Jessie sends her Dustox, who uses Whirlwind, blowing Pikachu away. Dustox uses Psybeam, though Electrike uses Thunder Wave, negating the attack. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, knocking Dustox on the machine and blasting Team Rocket away. Ash praises Pikachu for saving everyone, but Pikachu points out Electrike helped as well. Ash tries to return Wattson the Dynamo Badge, as Pikachu was overcharged when it fought in the Gym Battle. Wattson refuses, as he saw Pikachu rescuing all the Pokémon, since Ash trained it very well and deserves the badge. Ash is happy, knowing the badge he obtained was fair. Wattson decides to return to the Gym, as he needs to train Electrike. Wattson asks Ash, once Electrike grows up, to have a battle, a challenge Ash accepts. Watt is happy as Wattson is returning to be the Gym Leader again. Wattson claims they will start smiling for now on and starts laughing. Debuts Character *Wattson *Watt Pokémon *Wattson's Magnemite *Wattson's Magneton *Wattson's Voltorb *Wattson's Electrike Item Dynamo Badge Quotes :"Welcome my friends, to a place where fun never ends. Hahahahaha!" - Wattson :"I'm so happy you're still going to be the Gym Leader and my boss." - Watt :"No tears Watt, We're only going to have smiles from here on in. This is the place where fun never ends.(laughs)" - Wattson Trivia *Featured Pokémon: Meditite *This episode marked the final performance of Megan Hollingshead as Nurse Joy, having her pass the role on to Bella Hudson. **This was also Megan's final voice acting to the Pokémon anime series. *This was the last episode to have "Who's that Pokémon?" until Pokémon Black and White season. Gallery The door becomes a lift AG040 2.jpg The heroes encounter the mechanical Raikou AG040 3.jpg Pikachu used Iron Tail on the Raikou AG040 4.jpg Wattson introduces himself and his assistant, Watt AG040 5.jpg Team Rocket finds a lot of electric-type Pokémon AG040 6.jpg Magnemite gets defeated by one attack AG040 7.jpg Magneton is blown away by Thunder AG040 8.jpg Wattson presents Ash the Dynamo Badge AG040 9.jpg Wattson leaves, concerned about his defeat AG040 10.jpg Joy extracts the excess electricity from Pikachu AG040 11.jpg The Electrike starts licking Wattson AG040 12.jpg Team Rocket starts capturing the Pokémon AG040 13.jpg Team Rocket launched a net at the heroes AG040 14.jpg Forretress and Torchic attack Team Rocket AG040 15.jpg Pikachu and Electrike try to crush the bars AG040 16.jpg Seviper uses Poison Tail on the robo Raikou AG040 17.jpg Pikachu defeats Dustox with Thunderbolt AG040 18.jpg Wattson decides to let Ash keep the badge AG040 19.jpg Ash makes the pose with his new badge }} Category:Episodes featuring Gym Battles Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a badge Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Pokémon: Advanced Episodes Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshitaka Fujimoto Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane